1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to safety containers and more specifically relates to the packaging of safety matches.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Representative of the prior art are the match containers disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 764,520; 1,172,276; 1,885,856; 1,893,655; 2,041,035; and 2,117,281.
In general, none of the prior art safety match containers have offered any difficulty to an infant intent upon opening the container and gaining access to the contained matches. This, of course, is a hazard to the infant since the chemical substances comprising the matches may be hazardous to the child both as toxicants and as flammable materials. The containers of my invention are readily opened by an adult but offer a challenge to the young infant and in that sense may be considered as "child-proof".